dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Iconic Battle Suits
Not to be confused with Iconic Equipment. Iconic Battle Suits are full Armour Style sets awarded to players by iconic heroes and villains in exchange for select tokens and currency. Only available from either the JLA Watchtower or the Hall of Doom, Iconic Battle Suits are some of the statistically strongest armour sets available for players, who are able to purchase the suits via obtaining and exchanging Marks earned in specific PvE and PvP instances. 'PvE Suits' 'Tier 1' Tier 1 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require Level 30 and have a 46 item level. '(Tier 1.5)' Astral Alloy This is not a true Iconic suit although it is made in the appearance of the Avatar of Magic. The suit randomly drops from the Sub Avatars in Gotham. The pieces require a 43 Combat Rating and the The Battle for Earth DLC to drop and have a 52 item level. This gear set isn't really a tier gear set as it is not purchased from a vendor and is only available for the damage role. 'Tier 2' Tier 2 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require a 43 Combat Rating and have a 56 item level. 'Tier 2.5' Tier 2.5 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require a 53 Combat Rating plus the Lightning Strikes DLC and have a 62 item level. 'Tier 3' Tier 3 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require a 53 Combat Rating and have a 70 item level. 'Tier 4' Tier 4 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require a 70 Combat Rating and have a 78 item level. 'Tier 5' Tier 5 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 84 Combat Rating plus the Origin Crisis DLC pack and have an 85 item level. 'Tier 5.5' Tier 5.5 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 84 Combat Rating plus the Sons of Trigon DLC and have an 86 item level. 'Tier 5.9' Tier 5.9 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 84 Combat Rating plus the War of the Light Part I DLC and have a 90 item level. 'Tier 6' Tier 6 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 100 Combat Rating plus the Amazon Fury Part I DLC. 'Tier 6B' Tier 6B Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 100 Combat Rating plus the Halls of Power Part I DLC. Tier 6C Tier 6C Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 106 Combat Rating plus the War of the Light Part II DLC. Tier 6D Tier 6D Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 106 Combat Rating plus the Amazon Fury Part II DLC. Tier 7 Tier 7 Iconic Battle Suit pieces require an 111 Combat Rating plus the Halls of Power Part II DLC. 'PvP Suits' 'Tier 1' PvP Combat Rating of 86. 'Tier 2' PvP Combat Rating of 87. 'Tier 3' Tier 3 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 88. 'Tier 4' Tier 4 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 89. 'Tier 5' Tier 5 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 90. Retired Suits Most retired suits are now available as style items through selected vendors and The Vault for feats completion. 1 full set costs 1200 Marks of Valor in PvP style vendor. The only exception is Avatar Bombardier style set which is unavailable at the moment. Trivia *The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. *Two Dark Specter Batsuits can be seen on display inside an "Undisclosed Location". *The logo on the tier 3 PvE armor is different between factions. The logo on the Hero suit is a Superman logo, while the villain logo is a Zod logo. *Tier 1 PvE Iconic armor has a 46 Item Rating (Requires Level 30) *Tier 2 PvE Iconic armor has a 56 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 43) *Tier 2.5 PvE Iconic armor has a 62 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 53 + DLC Lightning Strikes) *Tier 3 PvE Iconic armor has a 70 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 53) *Tier 4 PvE Iconic armor has a 78 '''Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 70) *Tier 5 PvE Iconic armor has an '''85 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 84 + DLC Origin Crisis) *Tier 5.5 PvE Iconic armor has an 86 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 84 + DLC Sons of Trigon) *Tier 5.9 PvE armor has a 90 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 84 + DLC War of the Light Part I) *Tier 1 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 86 PvP Item Rating (Requires Level 30) *Tier 2 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 87 PvP Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + PvP CR 86) *Tier 3 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 88 PvP Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + PvP CR 87) *Tier 4 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 89 PvP Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + PvP CR 88) *Tier 5 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 90 PvP Item Rating(Requires Level 30 + PvP CR 89) Gallery File:MetallosMaw_WEB.jpg|Metallo's Maw Concept File:LuthorGear_WEB.jpg|LexCorp Salvation Concept File:ShroudofAnubis_WEB.jpg|Shroud of Anubis Concept File:SinestrosMight_WEB.jpg|Sinestro's Might Concept File:dc355.png|Avatar Bombardier and Avatar Infiltrator Concepts File:LegendsArmours.jpg de:Legendäre_Kampfanzüge Category:Styles Category:Costume Styles Category:Iconic Battle Suits